


사랑쪽지 (Love Letter)

by Callmeashy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, oh oh oh I need to not oh, this is so cringy ah -.-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeashy/pseuds/Callmeashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon writes Seungcheol a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	사랑쪽지 (Love Letter)

_I really suck at this kind of thing but it’s just that we’ve been so busy lately with promotions and practicing... that’s what made me feel like I needed to do this. With us working so much we never have time to talk, like really talk, anymore. So as cheesy as this might be I’m writing it down. We’ve been friends for what, 6 years now? I know this probably isn’t the right time but... I like you. It was obvious wasn’t it though? I tried to make it obvious so that maybe you would say something first. You never did though so now I have to right this freaking letter that’s going to make me look like a loser. Ah I’m not saying this right at all this was supposed to be romantic and it’s turning out like this..._

_If you don’t like me back that’s okay. Just ignore this and we can go back to how it always was. I just felt like if I didn’t say it my heart would explode, or maybe my brain? I just hope you aren’t going to be upset, or angry, or disappointed by my lack of romantic ability... Just don’t smush a cake in my face like that guy on antique bakery please. This isn’t a joke I promise, even if it doesn’t sound all, like, love lettery. I being serious here so if you could do me a favor and like me back that’d be nice and a lot less embarrassing... So I guess this is a good place to end this um... thanks for being my friend... I really do like you a lot... okay um bye I guess._

_p.s. I know my handwriting sucks but it’s at least readable right?_

Jihoon read over his letter again and again. It wasn’t good enough. He rolled the paper a tightly as he could manage and pushed it into a glass bottle he’d found on the side of the river.  
“Someday I’ll tell you, just not today.”  
He let the bottle drop into the Han and watched it float away as countless others had. He was really going to get in trouble for littering one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
